La papelera de reciclaje
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Mi tablón de anuncios personal. Lo pongo en esta sección pues es en donde más activo suelo estar. Lamento no empezar esto con una buena entrada.
1. Primer aviso

**Lo lamento**

**_Jueves 20 de Junio del 2019_**

Bien, en breve y guardándome algunos detalles privados y personales, diré que de momento sufro una pequeña crisis… de nuevo. Me ha pasado antes lamentablemente, muchos pueden dar fe de ello. Ha sucedido cuando me ausento por largos periodos de tiempo.

Espero que esta sea corta, y aunque dudé en escribir esto, decidí esta vez al menos avisarles para no tenerlos en la espera de tener noticias mías, pues soy más consciente que nunca del aprecio que le tienen a mis historias aquí y en wattpad, algo que les agradezco en el alma y de verdad me apena quedarles mal con la falta de actualización de las mismas.

Aclaro, no me voy, regresaré. Sólo no esperen que actualice o lea con la regularidad con que suelo hacerlo y por consiguiente comentar sus historias (aclaro, aunque creo muchos ya se han dado cuenta, que tras terminar de leer un fic o actualización del mismo, siempre dejo un comentario con todo y que por lo general soy un lector asiduo rayando en lo adicto).

Siempre pensé en escribir algo así como mi propio tablón de anuncios, lamento que haya terminando haciéndolo en estas circunstancias.

Espero que se trate de una transición corta y pronto tengan noticias de mí, sólo que dudo que sea en este mes… o el próximo. Espero a más tardar a mediados de agosto regresar tras haber terminado de arreglar algunos inconvenientes personales y mantener mi ritmo regular al menos lo que reste del año.

Gracias por su comprensión, colegas.

Con el debido respeto, Jonás Nagera.

Saludos. (¿Ya es muy cliché que siempre termine con esta palabra mis comentarios?).


	2. Seguiré por aquí, pero

**Seguiré por aquí, pero...**

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me han brindado en sus comentarios. Realmente lo aprecio bastante. Mañana responderé a los reviews que me dejaron de manera apropiada en otra entrada, pues dejo esto a punto de salir a trabajar en un turno doble y no quiero que piensen que me estoy retirando por cierto incidente que a minutos de escribir esto me voy enterando. Así que aquí les va la buena noticia y la mala.

La buena noticia es que tal vez puede que mi retiro temporal sea en menos tiempo del que esperaba. Aunque no estoy seguro de recobrar el ritmo acostumbrado. Crucemos los dedos.

La mala noticia es que me banearon de Wattpad y estoy un poquito encabr**do por eso. ¿Debería hacerme una nueva y poner mis fics con censura en ella, o dejo ya las cosas así?

Saludos.


	3. Muchas gracias a todos :-)

**Actualización 28 de Junio. 2019**

Al final resulta que no me banearon la cuenta. Mis historias siguen ahí integras. :D

Supongo que la habían suspendido temporalmente mientras me vaciaban por completo la lista de seguidores. XD

Dejaré un shot un tanto cuestionable de la nueva serie "Amphibia" solo por unos días y sin censura (mi desquite) antes de editarlo quizá la próxima semana. Tan pronto la sección se abra por acá, lo subiré aquí también integro naturalmente. ;-)

Gracias por sus buenos deseos. Va para todos ustedes usuarios, colegas y amigos quienes me han escrito queriendo saber de mi y a quienes les he respondido por PM, igualmente a los anónimos.

Gracias Mr. G y descuida, quizá sea uno o dos meses sabáticos, pero no creo durar un año así, espero. :v

Igualmente a todos los Guest por sus cándidas palabras, sin duda junto con todos, han sido gracias alicientes que saben motivar para continuar dando uno lo mejor de sí en esta plataforma.

Nos estamos leyendo colegas. Saludos. :-)


	4. Mi plan para el 2020

**Mi plan para el 2020**

Hola gente, colegas y amigos a quienes tengo muy descuidados en Internet. Ya volví antes de lo que tenía previsto y debo de decir que los extrañé mucho de verdad. ;_;

Les pido una vez más una disculpa muy grande por mi largo periodo de inactividad, que fueron situaciones que en parte escapaban de mis manos y parte mi propia desorganización.

Primero y antes que nada, aunque un poquito tarde, espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz Navidad y noche de Año Nuevo y que sus propósitos logren concretarse a lo largo del 2020. Quiera Dios los conflictos que ciertas naciones tienen no nos afecten a nosotros, nuestras familias, ni a ninguno de nuestros seres queridos, igualmente que estos terminen por el bien de sus mismos ciudadanos. Que tengamos otro año de vida próspera con salud, felicidad, dinero y mucha lectura.

Siempre tengan presente que aunque oficialmente _The Loud House _termine, el fandom puede mantenerse vivo un poco más de tiempo, que en ocasiones un fandom se puede prolongar más que su serie misma, si les quedan dudas pregúntenle a _Steve Universe,_ _My Little Pony _o _Gravity Falls_ sólo por poner algunos ejemplos. El canon oficial nos ayuda porque nos encanta, pero el fandom lo hacemos nosotros por amor al arte.

Bueno, brevemente les comento algo que como muchos lo hicieron, quizá debí de haberlo hecho también desde el día primero (mi error). Es sobre mis planes de publicación.

Sé que algunas de mis historias son más queridas que otras y aunque me gustaría publicarlas todas al mismo tiempo, pues la verdad es que no puedo (no es que no lo intentara, de verdad :p ). Así que por ahora me concentraré en la de **_Aniversarios_** la cual está muy próxima a terminar. Mañana subiré finalmente el siguiente capítulo y la semana que sigue el penúltimo, lo interesante será la dinámica que les dejaré buscando su ayuda de prestarse a dármela.

A partir de ya, pueden votar en mi profile sobre cuál historia desean que actualice dentro de quince días el Viernes 24 de enero, una vez cerrada la encuesta a la medianoche entre el jueves 18 y el viernes 17 enero, abriré una nueva para saber cuál es la siguiente que quieren que actualice para el viernes 7 de febrero, restando por la que ya hayan votado previamente y reiniciando una vez todas las opciones tras actualizarlas todas. Ya concluido **_Aniversarios_**, cada quince días actualizaré otra historia de forma continua que no formará parte de la votación. Un ejemplo para que se entienda mejor:

17 de enero: **_Aniversarios_** (se cierra encuesta)

24 de enero: _Por la que votaron hasta el 17_. (Se abre encuesta)

31 de enero: **_Aniversarios_** (se cierra encuesta)

7 de febrero: _Por la que votaron hasta el 31_. (Se abre encuesta y se descarta la opción que eligieron anteriormente)

14 de febrero: **_Ya lo sé todo_** (se cierra encuesta)

21 de febrero: Por la que votaron hasta el 14. (Se abre encuesta y se descartan las opciones que eligieron anteriormente)

28 de febrero: **_Ya lo sé todo_** (se cierra encuesta)

Tal vez entre semana de vez en cuando les dé alguna sorpresa, lo dejaré en un veremos de momento. Esta vez estoy bastante comprometido y veo difícil que de nuevo llegue a tener problemas con el tiempo entre otros detalles, por un lado ya aprendí a escribir mucho mejor en la tablet y el celular para agilizar esto. De haber un contratiempo, esta vez sí lo avisaré con tiempo.

Integro a las encuestas dos historias nuevas.

**_Tan sólo anécdotas_**. Una serie de shots ambientados en el universo **_Aniversarios/Tan sólo…_**

**_Todo quedó en familia._** Una historia muy importante (a demanda popular) ambientada en el universo de **_Ya lo sé todo/Tres días de caos._**

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que a la fecha muchos me siguen brindando. Son lo máximo. Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos colegas. No olviden visitar mi profile y participar para tener en cuenta más que nunca su opinión. :-)


	5. Sobre la demora y otros avisos

**Sobre la demora y otros avisos**

Hola a todo mundo.

Aunque no soy mucho de dar avisos, creo que ya es justo que deje algunos por aquí, en especial tras la ausencia que hasta a mí me pareció ya se ha extendido demasiado.

Como mencioné en algunas de mis historias, tan pronto me reincorporé a mi trabajo, se me cargó mucho por unas dos o tres semanas que me imposibilitaron todo tiempo libre para escribir por el nuevo horario que tuve.

Las cosas finalmente se calmaron ya hace algún tiempo, pero perdí mucho el hilo de lo que escribía y me puse a hacer otras cosas, siendo esto lo que me dejó inactivo un tiempo, eso y que si antes era un gran fan de leer fics, de pronto me volví bastante adicto a ello, tanto que el enlace directo a la sección de fics en español recientemente actualizados que revisaba dos veces al día, ahora lo veo cada dos horas (por lo que es innecesario que me avisen sobre sus actualizaciones, caso contrario los PM tardo más en revisarlos, je. Ustedes saben de quiénes hablo). XD

Le voy a bajar un poco a mi ritmo de lectura para centrarme en escribir, algo que de hecho ya he estado haciendo desde hace un par de semanas a cuenta gotas, pero poco a poco voy aumentando mi ritmo, aunque como no quiero prometer nada, no publicaré fechas de actualización en mi perfil como solía hacerlo, a no ser que tenga finalmente completo un capítulo en crudo y todo lo que tenga que hacer sea corregirlo… como el que ya tengo finalmente completo de "**_Tan sólo el plan del caos"_** que por su extención lo dividiré en dos partes como me recomendaron, siendo la primera este viernes 31 de julio y la segunda el viernes de la próxima semana 7 de agosto.

En otras noticias, la historia **_Un amor inconcebible (Linkacoln)_** está siendo resubida por un usuario que se hace llamar "Octware", pero no es el Octware auténtico que todos conocemos, sólo tomó su nombre de usuario para subirla sin ningún consentimiento. Les pido no le den gusto a ese tipo dándole visitas o reviews inmerecidos. Gran parte de la historia original pueden leerla gracias al TeamRos aquí:

**archiveofourown works / 25281694**

Y en noticias más agradables, un proyecto bastante ambicioso surgido de varios autores titulado **_LOUDVERSE_** ya comenzó y pueden leerlo aquí:

**www . fanfiction s / 13652659 / 1 / LOUDVERSE**

Una historia que promete ser fascinante, pues entrecruza diversos y populares fics del fandom en español en uno solo en una trama bastante interesante y que en lo personal ha empezado con muy buen pie y espero le den un vistazo y su apoyo.

Siendo todo por el momento, quedo agradecido con todos quienes siguen expresándome su apoyo y de verdad lamento la demora que he tenido durante todo este tiempo, nos vemos. Saludos.


End file.
